


Blame it on the (magical) Alcohol

by Serenityreview



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Stiles gets drunk on magical wine. He then tries to woo Derek via the end to Say Anything. Things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the (magical) Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entire thing on twilightscribe. She was the one who gave me the idea. Anyways this my first sterek fic and my first Valentine's fic.

It was Valentine’s Day and Stiles was drunk. It wasn’t typical alcohol Stiles was drinking. It was a special recipe Stiles found in the Grimoire a few months back when he had first discovered his magical abilities. He immediately went about gathering ingredients for the magical brew because who wouldn’t want to taste magical wine? Even if he had to go to the sketchy part of town to get all the herbs he needed. He swears one of the ladies in the shop gave him a knowing look and a wink. But that’s beside the point, it was Valentine’s Day and Stiles didn’t have a date. He didn’t have a date because he was too chicken shit to ask out the one person (werewolf) he’s been crushing on for about a year now. Thinking about Derek just makes him more depressed so he takes another sip of the blue-green liquid. It burns his throat in a pleasant way. 

“Stupid,” He told the bottle, “I’m so stupid. Why can’t I just come out and say it to him?” 

He took another sip. His head felt fuzzy. He continued to talk to the bottle of magical wine.

“I’ve been dropping hints all year. But he hasn’t done anything. Wasn’t I clear enough? Or does he need me to tell him in a dramatic and unambiguous way?” 

His mind wondered and soon he had an idea. He shot up from where he was sitting on the bed ignoring the way it had made him dizzy. The bottle of magical alcohol was left on the night stand. 

“That’s it!” He shouted and stumbled out of his room and down the stairs. He went straight to the garage and began to riffle through the various sized boxes piled into one corner. It took him a while but he had found it. In one of the boxes pushed against the back wall there was a boom box and a bunch of old cassette tapes. Now all Stiles had to do was to get under Derek’s window and blast a cheesy love song like in the ending to that 80’s movie. Expect Stiles had no idea where Derek was or how to get there in his drunken state. He collapsed on top the boom box and cursed his luck. 

Then he gathered himself and held on tightly to the boom box and a random cassette tape and focused all of his thoughts on Derek. He had learned this trick two weeks ago. If he focused and put enough magical force behind it he can teleport to anywhere his heart desired. He can feel his magic humming in his veins and he thought about Derek and how much he wanted to be with him right now. He felt the ground underneath him shift and the world spin around him. He reappeared inside of Derek’s loft still clutching the boom box and the cassette tape.

Derek had been doing push ups without a shirt on. Stiles openly stared at his crush’s muscular backside until he remembered his plan and hurriedly put the cassette tape in to the boom box. Derek was startled by Stiles’ sudden appearance and then he noticed the boom box the teen was holding and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles on the other hand simple pressed the play button on the boom box. They both winced when it began to loudly blare Bonnie Tyler’s Holding out for a Hero into the loft. 

Stiles then had the decency to blush and look embarrassed because that was not how he envisioned this would go at all. He pressed the pause button and let the silence fall between them. Derek was still shirtless and sweaty from his workout. Stiles watched as beads of perspiration slide down the werewolf’s abs and he felt his cheeks heat up even more. God this was mortifying. 

“Stiles are you drunk?” Derek asked, his expression concerned. 

Stiles flailed his arms about and steeled his nerves. It was now or never, he told himself. 

“Okay, I may have been drinking magical wine. But it doesn’t make what I’m saying any less true. So just listen okay? I need to get it all out in one go or else I’m going to explode from feelings.” He paused briefly before barreling on, “I like you. Like-like you. As in I want to go out on dates with you and kiss you and hold your hand. I want to spend holidays with you and introduce you to my dad and get in to stupid arguments with you and everything else. I want to be your Valentine! And I’ll understand if you don’t want to be my Valentine.” 

The rest of his rambling speech was cut off when Derek pressed his lips against his; Derek Hale was kissing him! On Valentine’s Day! He looped his arms around the older man’s neck and eagerly kissed him back with lots of tongue. Stiles pulled back when he ran out of breath.

Derek looked him in the eyes and asked, “Will you be my Valentine?” 

Stiles couldn’t help it, he giggled and wrapped his arms around Derek again and whispered softly to him, “I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.”

“I’m yours.” Derek whispered back to him. Stiles smiled and entwined their hands together.

“And I’m yours.” 

They spent the rest of Valentine’s Day together.


End file.
